Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett is a witch and one of the main female characters of The Vampire Diaries. She was, until recently, the Anchor to The Other Side. While she filled the role of counselor and confidante to all of her friends, Bonnie is also a feisty yet empathetic witch, who discovered her powers just in time to help out her familyand friends. At the beginning before Bonnie discovered her true heritage as a witch, Bonnie had self described herself as a psychic. She is best friends with Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, and Jeremy Gilbert, who was also her boyfriend. She has been best friends with Caroline, Elena and Matt since childhood. She is also close friends with Stefan Salvatore andDamon Salvatore. Bonnie is noted for having many heroine tendencies. She is seen to be very compassionate, empathetic, helpful, very selfless (to the point of martyrdom) and self-sacrificing. Bonnie is repeatedly ready to sacrifice herself for her family and friends without any hesitation or without a second thought. As her powers have increased, Bonnie stepped up at every opportunity to trade her life for those of her friends. Luckily, when Bonnie was alive and well, her spell-casting abilities most definitely came in handy when the Originals came to Mystic Falls. Since gaining the power of Expression, which is considered to be a form of Dark Magic, later on in the series, Bonnie had become one of the most powerful characters in the series universe. She was able to take down two members of the Original family with much ease. Bonnie was also powerful and strong enough to take down the very first immortal being in the world, Silas. Bonnie attempted to use spirit, Expression, and dark magic all at once to bringJeremy back from the dead. Her Grams warned her that no magic was strong enough to challenge the will of Nature, but Bonnie refused to listen. It was too much for her and while she managed to bring Jeremy back it killed her in the process. Qetsiyah, her very ancient and powerful ancestor, transferred the status of Anchor to the Other Side from Amara to Bonnie, allowing her to exist on both sides of the living and the dead. However, Bonnie was forced to feel the pain of every supernatural death, and no longer had access to the powerful magic she once had. After Markos violently tore his way out of The Other Side with the help of the Travelers, it began falling apart as his unnatural resurrection unbalanced it. The blood of the last living doppelgängers of Silas and Amara (Stefan and Elena) used in the spell also reversed the magic that was holding the Other Side together, which then began imploding on itself. This threatened Bonnie with permanent death seeing as she was The Anchor to this supernatural purgatory. Despite great effort on both her and her friend's part to save the Other Side, it finally destroyed itself completely, and with it, Bonnie, together with Damon, also died together on the same day. Both of them were the last people left on the Other Side as it fell down around them. Bonnie spent her last moments with him and finally, their deaths were marked by a white light that surrounded and engulfed them. Bonnie and Damon found themselves living through the same day (May 10, 1994) for the past four months. Though Damon retained his vampiric abilities, Bonnie wasn't able to do magic in this unknown dimension that they were trapped in. Certain clues began to arise that suggested that the two were not alone, which culminated in the appearance of Kai, a very powerful witch who was a member of the Gemini Coven and was imprisoned back in 1994, for the heinous crimes that he committed against his own family. When Kai was about to kill Damon by attempting to stake him, Bonnie arrived just in time and regained her magic at the prospect of losing the only friend, companion and loved one she had with her, entrapping Kai within walls of fire and giving Damon the opening to take Kai down himself. Upon capturing Kai, he revealed that Bonnie's magic is the key to escaping wherever the three have found themselves in. Later on, Bonnie and Damon gain the key to what they need to get back home, which is an artifact that is called the Ascendant. Bonnie and Damon attempt to finally go home and escape the dimension without Kai, however, Kai interferes with Damon and Bonnie's plan to go home. Kai ends up shooting Bonnie in the stomach with an arrow, mortally wounding her. Kai then threatens Damon with an ultimatum: either he takes the Ascendant, goes home and leaves without Bonnie forever or he chooses to save Bonnie, leaving the chances of him and Bonnie going home lost forever. Damon chooses the latter and decides to save a mortally wounded Bonnie with the use of his vampire blood. However, Kai then interferes again and Kai stabs Damon with an arrow. While Damon is distracted with Kai as Kai is holding him down, Damon begs for Bonnie to get out of the dimension herself without him and Kai while she has the chance. However, Bonnie chooses to use her magic to get Kai off of Damon, then throws the Ascendant into Damon's hands, forcing him to go home without her. An upset and distraught Damon ends up looking on at Bonnie in horror at the thought of leaving her behind with Kai. Bonnie sacrifices herself once again and chooses to get Damon back home, saving him from Kai as she is left behind. As of now, Bonnie has escaped the prison world. At first, she was stuck there with just Kai and during that time, Kai spent his time emotionally, mentally and physically torturing Bonnie. Kai ended up regaining magic through his sister's blade, in which she had hidden her magic all the way back in 1994. And Kai, also ended up getting a Bennett witch's blood after stabbing Bonnie with the same blade. As of now, Kai has escaped his prison after 18 years. Bonnie has freed herself from the prison world(s) using the power from Qetsiyah's blood/Silas's tombstone. She is likely much more powerful as a result of trading her magic for Qetsiyah's.